


Fruit de coïncidences

by StandbyProject67



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Description de scénarios peut-être un peu violents, Désespoir, Razul a un coeur en or, Réconfort (dans la mesure du possible), Référence à quelques livres antérieurs d'Edgar P. Jacobs et à certains personnages, Sharkey a un vif béguin pour le «boss», Sharkey est persuadé que le Colonel Olrik est mort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandbyProject67/pseuds/StandbyProject67
Summary: «Fruit de coïncidences» est comme le prélude d’une petite histoire qui me traîne depuis quelque temps déjà dans la tête. Celle-ci étant centrée sur une poignée de personnages jouant un mauvais rôle dans les histoires d’Edgar P. Jacobs (en vérité mes «méchants» favoris des aventures de Blake et Mortimer) qui ne se sont, dans les albums, jamais retrouvés tous ensemble, j’ai décidé de commencer par décrire dans quelles circonstances, en résultat de quelles curieuses coïncidences cette petite équipe aurait pu se retrouver réunie. Cette séquence d’épisodes, organisée par ordre chronologique, se compose des rencontres (tout à fait aléatoires …) de ces hommes, puis des épisodes postérieurs qui introduiront l’histoire en soi, mon prochain travail (si j’arrive à venir à bout de celui-ci … :\ ).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fruit de coïncidences

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes pour quand les identités se sauront – pour que j’évite d’avoir à me justifier plus tard: pourquoi les ai-je choisi? pourquoi eux? Bon, c’est curieux mais c’est ceux sur qui une phrase, une expression, un geste, une réaction, quelque chose de simple mais d’absolument personnel, m’a attiré l’attention – ainsi que l’imagination, seule coupable de leur avoir construit par la suite une personnalité tout à fait autonome – et, comme ils avaient commencé à me plaire, je leur voyait déjà toute une vie au delà du peu que montraient les vignettes. Hélas, je crains de m’être un peu trop attaché à eux car, sans m’en apercevoir immédiatement, j’ai fini par me trouver des justifications pour leurs mauvais actes, que j’ai de bon gré pardonné …)
> 
> Sur ce chapitre : il débute après «Les trois formules du professeur Sato», moins d’un mois après l’explosion de l’hélicoptère qui transportait Olrik, Sharkey et leurs complices lors de leur fuite. Quoique, selon ce que je crois avoir compris, l’accident n’a épargné la vie à aucun de ces hommes, j’ai un peu de mal a y voir aussi facilement périr les deux premiers, puis, comme il serait plus intéressant de créer une nouvelle histoire alors que tout semble terminé, j’ai décidé de les garder en vie un peu plus longtemps …
> 
> Quant à Razul, je crois avoir compris qu’il avait été repris dans un autre album, or comme je n’ai pas encore eu l’opportunité de le lire – et, d’ailleurs, comme je ne parvenait pas à établir un timeline (pour être sincère, ceux que j’ai trouvé sur l’Internet, qui étaient tous plus ou moins semblables, ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup …) avec tous les albums des aventures de Blake et Mortimer qui ont été publiés jusqu’à présent de manière à ne pas trop concentrer temporellement les aventures pour leur donner un peu le temps de souffler et à ne pas non plus trop les éparpiller au long des années pour éviter de trop vieillir les personnages, donc j’ai décidé de (pour cette première partie, du moins) me baser exclusivement sur les aventures dont Edgar P. Jacobs est l’auteur pour construire ma frise chronologique et développer l’histoire – je ne suis pas en mesure de garantir que ce que j’écrirai sera en accord avec ce livre (ce que je crois, d’ailleurs, peu probable …).
> 
> Enfin, j’ai choisi Antibes pour lieu de l’action, d’abord parce que la ville se situe au bord de la mer Méditerranée, puis parce que j’était sensé y aller pendant les grandes vacances, voyage (étant donné la situation actuelle) annulé par précaution et qu’écrire m'a permis, en quelque sorte, de simuler – et raison pour laquelle les références géographiques sont réduites à un minimum que j’espère vivement qui ne contiendra aucune erreur trop embarrassante ...

Cela faisait bien longtemps déjà depuis que Razul avait aprécié quelque chose autant que ses après-midi du dimanche à Antibes, longtemps depuis qu’une promenade lui avait semblé autant attirante que l’était son habituel parcours longeant la paisible agitation de la mer Méditerranée par la plage de la Gravette, et, quelque fussent ces moments, ils n’étaient à présent plus que de vagues souvenirs d’enfance, défigurés, dégradés par le temps et perdus à jamais, comme tant de voix et d’images, dans le bouillon indigeste et confus de la mémoire humaine …

Il aimait la mer …

Il l’aimait passionnément, intensément, à la folie, avec une tranquilité modérée et une simplicité ingénue, mais aussi avec une tendresse infinie, sans impatience, avec une ferveur enivrante et insensée, une hâte effrénée, une vivacité discrète, une dépendance insatiable, une logique méthodiquement déréglée qui ne faisait du sens que pour lui seul … Il l’aimait avec l’ardeur dont une tempête éclate, la modestie d’une vague qui frémit sans s’élever, avec la loyauté de l’azur qui berce son étendue déridée par un jour de bonace, avec l’exaltation émue d’une vague qui atteint son zénith avant de s’évanouir sur le sable, tout à la fois! sans ordre ni séquence, comme une amalgame amorfe, inconstante, incohérente … Il l’aimait comme l’on s’éprend brusquement, sans en connaître la raison, celle-ci échappant, infatigable, à chaque vaine tentative de s’en approcher, comme l’on se croit transporté dans une autre dimension, délicieuse, mais mystérieuse et inexplicable pour nos sens, et justement pour cela troublante et incompréhensible.

Jusqu’à l’âge adulte, il n’avait qu’écouté des récits et des descriptions de la mer, longtemps il était resté sans ne jamais l’avoir sous les yeux, longtemps il avait tenté de se la représenter, vaste et crépitante, de se l’imaginer, sublime, indomptable, défiante … et, depuis qu’on lui en avait parlé pour la première fois, il s’en était épris, ne savait que rêver d’elle, de la rencontrer un jour, d’entreprendre de longs et périlleux voyages, minés de terribles obstacles qu’il lui faudrait affronter pour y arriver enfin … Longtemps cette charmante princesse inconnue, cette guerrière farouche avait hanté ses pensées pétillantes d’enfant et longtemps ces rêvasseries autour d’elle avaient duré et occupé son esprit. Hélas, jamais son père n’avait vu avec de bons yeux cette tendance à rêver – qu’il avait d’ailleurs fort censuré et voulu corriger –, jamais il n’avait essayé de le comprendre, jamais il ne l’avait pris au sérieux, et jamais il n’avait reconnu que cette caractéristique pourrait l’emmener loin … et si Razul avait appris, à cette époque-là, des vers qu’il n’avait connu que bien plus tard, qui concevaient le rêve comme un moteur pour l’action et la concrétisation d’objectifs, pour avancer, comme une condition essentielle pour se surpasser et atteindre ce que d’autres auraient lâchement voulu nous imposer comme une impossibilité, il les aurait fièrement récité à son père, indépendamment des conséquences.

Entrer comme espion au service de l’Empire Jaune avait été de son initiative. Longtemps il avait souhaité, sans oser, fuir son village, partir, ailleurs, loin, et cette idée lui avait donné un prétexte crédible pour le quitter à jamais, voyager et, au-dessus de tout, voir la mer! Quelle joie ç’avait été de la rencontrer enfin, après tant d’années à la rêver! ... Et elle était plus belle encore qu’il l’avait cru. Sereine, fière, colérique, oisive, impitoyable, menaçante, hésitante, indulgente, véhémente, impétueuse, interminable, imprévisible, insaisissable, libre … tout! elle était absolument tout! ... Elle était magnifique! La contempler le comblait de joie, il éprouvait un instant une inexplicable sensation de plénitude, tendrement bercé par son chatoiement luxuriant, par son murmure complice et doux, par sa profondeur inconciliable et complète…

C’est ce qui l’avait d’abord convaincu à rester à Antibes. Que pouvait-il demander de plus que le privilège de l’avoir à deux pas, à portée de main à toute heure? Bientôt ses habitudes étaient établies: tôt le matin, il était sur la plage déserte, vraiment à la bordure de cette vaste et insondable forêt, prêt à recevoir les premières clartés de l’aube qui en pâliraient timidement la surface encore endormie dans la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s’achève, et on l’y retrouvait aussi à l’apogée du crépuscule, depuis les quelques minutes où le soleil s’approchait de l’horizon, comme si une force irrésistible l’y attirait, jusqu’à ce qu’il y eût plongé tout entier, englouti sous les flots. Il restait là paisiblement à voir se renouveler avec volupté des aquarelles toujours différentes juste au-dessus de la surface de l’eau qui, alors – comme un carrelage immense et liquide qui reconstituerait un gigantesque miroir, par-dessus lequel planerait une coupole de lumière où se fondraient des franges livides et des langues de feu colorées – semblait plus merveilleuse avec telle tournure que le ciel qui éclatait au-dessus et n’avait ni le balancement suave et régulier des ondes, ni le rire patient des vagues qui éclatent, ni l’éternel froissement inquiet, menaçant invariablement la surface, qui attendrissait tant son reflet.

Le lambeau de mer Méditerranée qui baignait les plages d’Antibes avait beau ne connaître que très mal les accès de colère pompeux et effrénés, dont le coeur de Razul raffolait et réclamait avec un enthousiasme frénétique et passionné, auquels se livraient d’autres mers plus impulsives sur les côtes atlantiques – ces révoltes intrépides où elles s’emballaient en écumant de rage puissante, en grondant, en se crispant, en se contorsionnant inlassablement dans tous les sens tandis que leurs vagues éclataient brutalement avec une joie sauvage qui tonnait et persévérait avec insistance dans la tempête pour faire trembler de détresse tous ceux qui les observaient, et que ce coin-là de mer, enfermé, presque isolé des autres, rendu presque inoffensif par ce contact limité qu’il avait avec des influences plus enflammées, ne savait pas où puiser la force pour imiter – mais savait sagement compenser ce déficit de fougue affligeante, fraîche et terrible, de bouillonnements furibonds où se déchainaient les caprices les plus dangeureux et irrésistibles de la nature et d’où cet orageux et fébrile spectacle tenait tout son attrait, avec la tendresse pacifique, béate, presque ingénue, de la bleuté molle et resplendissante de sa surface que ridaient son agitation inquiète et la brise et dont les bruissements mousseux qui murmuraient à mi-voix seulemement des soupirs dociles et ensommeillés animaient la transparence liquide, apprivoisée et pleine de vie. C’était un amour innocent qui n’avait pris qu’un instant à germer, et Razul sétait vite plu là-bas …

Il aimait le murmure mousseux des ondes qui s’écrasaient avec la gaieté innocente, inconsciente, immaculée d’enfants poursuivant ansieusement leurs premiers ver luisants à la tombée de la nuit sur le sable encore humide du balayage précédent, caressant en riant avec indifférence ses pied nus qui peinaient à s’y enterrer, presqu’autant qu’il aimait se détendre et dorer sous les bâillements paresseux de la radiation qui venait lécher mollement le remuement flegmatique qui frémissait sur la plage toute l’après-midi.

Certes, c’étaient les dimanches qui lui plaisaient le plus. Ce que ces jours-là lui promettaient de plus agréable, souriant chaleuresement depuis le début de la semaine, et ce qui les rendait si impatiemment attendus, c’était qu’il pouvait consacrer entièrement ces après-midi à se délecter de la douceur du soleil, si inoffensive à côté de l’allure menaçante qu’il lui avait connu encore aux latitudes d’une autre époque, et du frémissement joyeux et satisfait de la plage, ce petit coin enchanté de bord de mer, juste au seuil du vaste horizon bleu qui s’ouvrait à ses yeux comme une invitation provocante et s’effondrait à ses pieds, sur le sable, en poussant de las soupirs d’émoi.

Aussi faut-il ajouter qu’il aimait tout autant les glaces au citron qu’il s’offrait par l’occasion…

Ainsi, l’après-midi se perdait, semblait presque s’envoler, ruisseler hâtivement, fuyant d’un instant à l’autre, entre la joie d’en oublier l’heure à la beauté des vues, toujours aussi surprenantes malgré les années, et de longues promenades satisfaites que la routine et l’habitude de parcourir ne teignaient que de couleurs plus vives et plaisantes. Flaner au bord de mer était devenu son passetemps préféré - et heureusement pour lui puisque, autrement, il aurait pu rester encore longtemps à servir en modeste employé dans un café à deux pas de la mer.

L’après-midi commençait tout juste à faner, ce dimanche-là, et, après l’avoir épuisée à apprécier aisément la fraîcheur des vagues de sa plage favorite, il s’était enfin décidé à rentrer.

Il s’acheminait avec plaisir tout le long de la mer, le regard avidement attaché à l’horizon, comme tant d’autres fois, cependant, en débouchant sur le panorama du port Vauban, s’étonnait d’y trouver, ancré dans la baie, un de ces immenses bateaux de passagers qu’il ne voyait que traverser les eaux dans la distance. Quelque problème l’avait forcé à accoster d’urgence au port le plus proche, sans doute …

Sans plus de raisons de s’inquiéter que sa curiosité et la singularité de l’évènement, il continua, sans beaucoup s’en soucier, sa déambulation longeant le quai où débarquaient quelques poignées de passagers qui avaient préféré descendre à terre pour y passer l’après-midi.

Et c’était en coiffant avec nonchalance la foule que, subitement, son regard déambulant, qui caressait le paysage sans vraiment y faire attention, s’était accroché avec une impulsion inespérée à un détail qui lui avait paru familier au milieu des passagers qui gagnaient la terre ferme par le quai.

Au loin, toute petite, insignifiante entre tant d’autres semblables, une silhouette se détachait de la foule qui se hâtait, et s’il était à peine possible d’en découper, en relation à d’autres, un tronc imposant et les épaules larges d’une silhouette masculine, le regard perçant de Razul, autrefois expert à ces défis – dont il n’avait, malgré le temps, pas perdu l’habitude –, distingait la lointaine pâleur blonde du haut d’une tête qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une autre qu’il ne connaissait que fort trop bien pour qu’il ne s’agît pas de la même. En toute hâte, il mesurait approximativement les proportions, et s’était aussitôt convaincu qu’il ne se trompait pas. Il l’avait reconnu, il l’aurait reconnu encore qu’eussent été des décennies à s’écouler, et non pas des années, depuis leur dernière rencontre, encore qu’il l’eut croisé au bout du monde, dans le coin le plus imprévu, le plus absurde, il l’aurait reconnu … Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître puisque selon ses souvenirs – et son acuité visuelle était, certes, enviable, et aussi saine que sa mémoire – c’était exactement, indubitablement, l’arrière de la tête de son premier ami, qu’il avait quitté il y avait quelques années déjà sans ne jamais revoir? ...

Le bonheur que cette possibilité toute fraîche venait de lui livrer ne cessait de croître et l’avait bientôt emporté sur l’hésitation prudente de l’incertitude: Razul jugeait déjà sa tournure avec tant d’enthousiasme et de hâte qu’il rendait, sans s’en apercevoir, ce jugement fragile, presque invalide, grâce à la joie délirante qui emboîtait tout les petits détails postérieurement perçus de l’image à l’idée qu’avait éveillé la perception initiale, qu’ils lui semblaient tous corroborer catégoriquement.

Sans perdre un seul instant de plus, il y répondait en s’élançant joyeusement le long du quai, traversant avec une agilité féline les quelques archipels de passants qui encombraient l’allée, barrant ainsi sa route, et dévisageaient, surpris, sa course. Il n’était déjà plus qu’à une vingtaine de mètres quand, bien qu’ayant le dos tourné vers lui, il n’y avait plus de doute possible quant à son identité et, encouragé par l’hésitation que le passager manifestait en dévisageant la diversité de rues inconnues que lui offrait la ville, Razul s’écriait, enchanté d’avance par cette heureuse rencontre:

\- Sharkey!? ... Hé! Sharkey!!

L’effet de l’appel avait été immédiat et tout à fait réussi puisqu’il était parvenu à attirer sur lui toute une horde de regards intrigués et l’attention de tous les passagers qui avaient débarqué, ainsi que celle de quelques promeneurs, sans manquer, évidemment, celle qui était la seule qu’il avait voulu éveiller, et c’était avec une expression sursautée de vive surprise que le visage qu’il était dans l’expectative de trouver s’était retourné vers lui, stupéfait.

En quelques instants, Razul avait franchi, d’un bond joyeux, la distance qui les séparait tandis qu’un large sourire venait chaudement l’accueillir, puis, à peine l’avait-il rejoint, il s’était retrouvé étroitement serré dans les bras de Sharkey. Certes, il l’étreignait un peu fort, mais Razul savait bien qu’il ne le faisait pas exprès, qu’il n’avait tout juste pas mesuré sa force, et pour absolument rien au monde il n’aurait osé le lui dire, ou demander de l’étreindre moins solidement, de peur qu’il ne le lâche trop tôt, alors qu’il aimait tant à partager ainsi la chaleur de la commodité particulière qu’avait l’embrassade d’un ami.

Razul n’avait pas souvent embrassé quelqu’un … À vrai dire, il ne l’avait que fait dans une occasion, qui avait été celle de leurs adieux, en Égypte [1]. Ils s’étaient évadés de la prison ensemble, lui, Sharkey et Jack, mais, tandis que Razul rêvait de se refaire une vie et Jack de récupérer celle qu’il s’était repenti de quitter pour cette affaire malpropre – et, heureusement, achevée –, tous deux décidés à partir au plus court, Sharkey, lui, de son côté,une fois à l’extérieur, n’avait eu plus qu’une seule chose en tête: retrouver le boss. Malgré l’insistance avec laquelle ils avaient tenté de le persuader de leur propre conviction découragée – certains que le patron avait réussi à filer pendant la fusillade puis, après avoir récupéré ce qui lui convenait du trésor, avait commodement quitté le pays et les avait abandonnés aux mains de la police puisqu’ils ne lui étaient plus d’aucune utilité –, Sharkey s’était obstinément accroché à l’idée, selon eux insolite, que quelque chose était arrivé au boss, quelque chose qui l’avait empêché de les retrouver, possiblement quelque chose de grave … et qu’il était donc de son devoir de rester en Égypte et le chercher inlassablement jusqu’à le retrouver, encore qu’il eût dû retourner chaque pierre, fouiller chaque dune, parcourir cent fois la région de long en large à la tâche …

Résignés à l’échec de leurs vains efforts, qui se fracassaient bryuamment contre le solide mur d’entêtement de leur ami, et aussi parce que cela leur faisait terriblement de la peine de lui répéter sans cesse ce qui semblait le plus raisonnable à accepter, mais impliquerait lui briser violemment le coeur – puisqu’ils lui savaient tous deux avoir un vif penchant pour le patron, qui allait au delà de la simple sympathie –, qui était peut-être justement ce qu’il cherchait à éviter, Jack et lui avaient fini par désister et, bien que peu tranquilles au sujet de cette insistance et inquiets de ne pas connaître les limites de la folie où pourrait le conduire son obstination – après qu’il ait congédié Razul, qui avait commencé à hésiter sur le choix de, par amitié et peine de le quitter en de telles cirsconstances, se joindre à lui –, ils lui avaient sincèrement souhaité de la chance. Juste avant de se séparer pour que chacun parte de son côté poursuivre sa vie, ils s’étaient fait de nostalgiques et chauds adieux, craignant de n’avoir guère d’opportunités de se revoir. L’un après l’autre, Sharkey les avait longue et solidement serré dans ses bras et si Jack en était sorti blême, plutôt de la séparation que de l’étreinte, qui avait dû passer près de l’étranglement, feignant d’essayer de nettoyer, derrière ses lunettes, une poussière qui aurait pu lui rentrer dans l’oeil pour tenter discrètement d’empêcher ses yeux de s’humidifier, Razul en était ressorti pétillant comme une braise. L’embrassement n’avait pas été aussi étroit, mais il avait senti la même exhalation agréable et réconfortante de chaleur, une petite flamme tiède qui avait continué à brûler timidement quand il avait resserré une dernière fois l’encerclement avant de lâcher. Puis ils s’étaient éloignés.

La tristesse s’était alors lourdement abattue sur lui lorsqu’il s’était aperçu qu’il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais et il n’avait pas pu éviter de se retourner une fois, puis une autre, et une autre encore … jusqu’à ce qu’ils eussent tout à fait disparu. 

Après toutes les années qui s’étaient écoulées sur la pente trop inclinée de la vie, ils partageaient, une nouvelle fois, la chaleur et toutes les émotions et paroles que le silence savait dire, expliquer et comprendre mieux qu’eux et pour l’instant suffisait à assouvir leur joie. Leurs adieux avaient beau pu être émouvants, pourtant, cette rencontre était infiniment plus tendre.

Et, tandis que les passants les plus proches les dévisageaient encore, quelques un avec intérêt, d’autres feignant l’avoir perdu, d’autres encore indignés de ce qu’ils croyaient deviner, alors que ce n’en n’était pas le cas, Razul avait à son tour passé les bras autour de son ami et le serrait avec effusion si vivement contre lui qu’il ne saurait plus dire, malgré le déséquilibre de force entre les deux, lequel serrait plus fort. Ils avaient vaguement commencé à perdre la notion du temps quand, bientôt, sans vraiment savoir d’où et comment il avait surgi, ni d’ailleurs s’y intéresser particulièrement, commençait d’abord un sanglot intermittent qui s’échappait de l’un à l’autre sans parvenir à décider où il devrait se fixer définitivement avant de s’aventurer à une légère et progressive croissance d’amplitude qui avait convaincu les deux à se synchroniser en adoptant des rythmes proches pour se lancer enfin dans l’escalade vertigineuse d’un crescendo brusque qui avait aussitôt éclaté en un rire tonnant et joyeux où se fondaient insoucieusement leurs deux voix, à demi suffoquées par la proximité, qui, à présent, ne se préoccupaient guère plus qu’à savourer et jouir avec entrain le délice de cet instant fugace. Et pendant ces quelques moments parfaits – comme la vie en a, mais ne laisse jamais durer très longtemps malheureusement –, ils s’étaient oubliés là, l’un contre l’autre, chacun dans les bras de son ami, riant d’un rire limpide et heureux comme des enfants à qui l’on eût fait la plus belle surprise de leurs vies en offrant un bonheur si intense qu’il ne serait pas concevable qui put prendre fin.

Palpitant de gaité et d’impatience, Razul n’avait pas résisté plus longtemps à l’ardeur de cette rencontre inespérée et, sans s’éloigner tout de suite pour éviter anticiper l’heure où il devrait renoncer à cet abri où il se plaisait si aisément, avait été le premier à briser l’harmonie du moment.

-Ya salam! Comme le monde est petit! ... – s’était-il écrié encore en riant, alors que, comme un geiser, il n’attendait que désespérément la fin de cette courte pause de calme pour s’élancer brusquement dans une nouvelle extase brûlante et véhémente. Ah! La dernière fois que les journaux ont parlé de toi, tu t’étais fait arrêter à Paris [2] … Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir!!

-Sans blague, Razul! Tu penseras peut-être à ne pas m’appeler comme ça à tue-tête au milieu de la rue la prochaine fois! ... – censura Sharkey avec un sourire qui dénonçait le combien il s’en moquait. J’espère que personne ne soit parti avertir la police! ...

Puis ils s’étaient esclaffés en coeur, ravis de cette heureuse coïncidence.

-Quoi?! ... – le taquinait Razul. Tu as recommencé après ça?! Eh bien, va! – soupira-t’il avec un découragement simulé. Je m’arrangerai pour te faire évader. – lui avait-il promis sans parvenir à garder une mine sérieuse.

Ils s’étaient enfin écartés – mais d’un pas seulement, et se retenaient encore par les bras, comme si du retard de la fission inévitable de ce contact dépendait celui de l’évanouissement de ces premiers instants –, tout juste suffisamment pour céder place à un papotage ouvert, et déjà Razul s’y élançait joyeusement le premier.

-D’où reviens-tu donc ? Tu es encore … - mais les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge sans ne jamais en sortir à l’instant même où il s’était soudain figé en arrêtant son regard sur le visage de son ami, terrifié.

En effet, une large cicatrice déchirait sauvagement la joue gauche de Sharkey, disséminant cruellement sur la peau de ses alentours des nervures pâles et tremblantes qui semblaient tenir à s’enraciner et se disperser autant que possible le long de ses joues, épargnant son oeil de justesse, et presque plutôt par paresse que par pitié, pour s’engouffrer ensuite entre les mèches blondes, juste au-dessus de son oreille – une marque qui ne semblait, heureusement, pas très profonde, ce qui ne la rendait, pourtant, pas moins terrible, ni moins désagréable à regarder.

-Bon sang! Mais … Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?! – s’était-il exclamé, et son visage avait perdu tout son éclat radieux de contentement en même temps que le sourire à cette vue alors que son expression s’écrasait d’impuissance sur une amalgame d’horreur et d’inquiétude agitée.

Très délicatement, il avait pris la tête de son ami entre ses mains en les déposant soigneusement sur sa peau tiède, une de chaque côté de sa tête, puis il l’avait prudemment inclinée sur le côté pour mieux observer la fissure.

-… Ça semble récent … - remarqua-t’il tandis qu’il laissait son pouce droit en parcourir douce et lentement l’extension, un peu plus d’un prudent centimètre au-dessous. T’es-tu fait accompagner comme il se doit ? – s’était-il empressé d’ajouter sans cacher sa préoccupation en même temps que ses yeux rejoignaient ceux de son ami pour insister sur la question et frustrer les espoirs d’y fuir.

Or, à peine les mots étaient à l’extérieur, Razul s’était déjà, pour le soulagement de Sharkey, qui savait fort bien que la réponse lui déplairait et ne souhaitait pas l’alarmer plus encore – ce pour quoi il voulait aussi éviter de lui révéler que ce n’était pas la seule cicatrice qu’il était désormais condamné à porter (lui qui avait traversé deux guerres et n’en était revenu qu’avec quelques lésions sans gravité importante dont l’existence était tombée dans l’oubli) depuis un accident où une généreuse éclaboussure de projectiles métalliques avait recouvert son corps de marques plus ou moins semblables à celle qui lui déchirait péniblement le visage, qui lui avaient fendu la chair à des endroits où il pouvait, heureusement, facilement les dissimuler –, jeté sur une autre question qui lui était surgie à l’esprit, claire, mais aussi inquiétante, dont il l’avait immédiatement défié, le regard sévère et cachant mal qu’il en était aussi troublé:

-… Comment t’es-tu fait cela ??

Pendant quelques secondes aucun des deux ne parla. Razul n’osait pas reprendre la parole, Sharkey hésitait à la prendre à son tour et les deux restaient donc là à se dévisager en silence. Finalement, Sharkey soupira lourdement et calmement céda, espérant que l’histoire l’intéresserait suffisamment pour qu’il en oublie la question précédente.

-Il n’y a pas encore un mois, j’ai eu un accident au Japon…

-Un accident?! – avait sursauté Razul, inquiet, d’autant plus qu’il était certain de n’avoir lu dans aucun journal quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu se relationner avec un tel accident – quoique, encore qu’il se souvînt d’avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, il n’en aurait pas été question de celui dont son ami parlait, qui avait été étouffé ainsi que ses circonstances et l’affaire qui en était à l’origine. 

-Oui … un accident d’hélicoptère [3]. – puis, il s’était arrêté sur ces derniers mots comme pour les contempler amèrement.

Hélas, le poids des suivant poussait déjà avec impatience et, lorsque les cruels souvenirs étaient ravivés, il n’était plus capable de l’effort qu’aurait demandé essayer de les retenir. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur Razul, qu’il n’avait ni besoin de le lui demander ni de l’entendre dire – puisqu’il pouvait le lui lire nettement dans les yeux – pour savoir que son ami était prêt à l’écouter, qu’il était là si jamais il voulait déverser les mots , et cela lui rendait le silence encore plus accablant parce qu’il était déjà saturé de tout garder à l’intérieur et ne désirait rien de plus que d’amoindrir la lourdeur écrasante des souvenirs qui ne le lâchaient désormais plus, de partager sa douleur avec un ami en qui il avait confiance, tout simplement l’exprimer ouvertement pour l’empêcher de continuer à tourbillonner avec une insistance démente à l’intérieur de sa tête, à vibrer avec la violence absurde d’un tremblement de terre, à incendier tout ce qui était suscetible de brûler et lui faire sentir le bouillon torride d’une masse de lave lui couler de droite à gauche dans la tête à chaque mouvement, à siffler furieusement comme un typhon en pleine éruption explosive de colère sans parvenir à trouver la plus petite des fentes qui lui permettrait de gagner l’extérieur et s’y déchaîner librement … tout simplement d’éviter de perdre la tête.

Avant qu’il n’eût souhaité de les arrêter, ce qui eût, de toute façon, été inutile puisque cela serait n’oser que vouloir sans pouvoir, les sons avaient commencé à se précipiter désespérément hors de sa gorge, puis à jaillir, ininterrompus, à l’extérieur.

-Nous étions en mission là-bas … - ses yeux avaient vite gagné le sol tandis qu’il poursuivait. Près de la fin, ç’avait commencé à mal tourner, la partie était perdue pour nous … Mais le boss … - pendant la courte pause qu’il s’était permis, et qui n’avait fait qu’encourager ses souvenirs à revenir le tourmenter, Razul n’avait pas osé respirer et, écoutant attentivement le récit, n’avait pas manqué le sourire souffrant et douloureux qui avait un moment traversé le visage de son ami et lui avait immédiatement confirmé qu’il s’agissait bien du colonel Olrik. … Le boss savait ce qu’il faisait, il n’a eu aucun mal à renverser les rôles … Nous avions pris l’hélicoptère pour fuir … Tout semblait bel et bien terminé, la mission était remplie, il ne nous restait plus qu’à regagner le sous-marin et disparaître … Alors … alors, nous nous sommes aperçus que cette damné machine nous poursuivait, on ne parvenait plus à l’arrêter … - Cela ne valait pas la peine d’essayer d’expliquer à Razul ce qu’était que le «Samurai», encore qu’il se souvînt que celui-ci n’en avait pas la plus frêle idée, puisqu’il n’aurait pas su le définir assez clairement, néanmoins il lui avait suffit de voir Sharkey pâlir abruptement alors que son regard avait progressivement durci et refroidi pour deviner que , quel que fut cet engin, il n’était pas inoffensif, et que la suite n’était pas plaisante. Nous étions fichus … Le robot nous fonceait droit dessus …!

L’émotion avait commencé à trahir trop sa voix, mais c’était un pur désespoir impuissant et désemparé qui gémissait mélancoliquement au fur et à mesure que les mots s’échappaient moins fluidement de sa bouche.

-Il était sur nous, et, l’instant d’après, l’hélicoptère … Je me souviens du fracas l’explosion, un bruit épouvantable, une douleur violente et soudaine, puis plus rien … J’ai dû perdre conscience, je me suis retrouvé dans l’eau … Le choc a été terrible, l’hélicoptère était en morceaux … J’ai écouté, j’ai cru écouter … je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus! J’avais la tête complètement brouillée, je n’arrivait plus à voir ou à penser clairement! ... Je crois qu’il y avait eu une seconde explosion, distante, étouffée, mais je n’en sais plus rien … J’avais l’impression qu’une bombe m’avait éclaté aux oreilles, je n’écoutait plus rien qu’à travers un dense rideau de fumée …

Pas un seul moment Razul n’avait détaché les yeux du visage de Sharkey, et si son coeur en tremblait fébrilement, il gardait toujours ses mains fermes à encadrer tendrement le visage dévasté de son ami, qui n’osait plus même regarder quoi que se soit et avait fermement scellé ses yeux. Peinant à le voir ainsi désemparé, Razul avait soigneusement ajusté sur les joues ternes de son ami les paumes brûlantes de ses mains puis s’était mis à caresser lente et doucement le haut de ses joues de la pointe du pouce.

Heureusement qu’à présent plus aucun passant ne leur faisait, ou ne semblait leur faire, plus la moindre attention, car si quelqu’un s’était alors retrouvé à les observer par coïncidence, il aurait forcément pu être conduit à une conclusion un peu trop précipitée …

-J’ai essayé de retrouver les autres entre la ferraille qui coulait … – avait-il repris avec un long et lourd soupir grimaçant d’amertume. Je n’en ai retrouvé qu’un, mais … – Compléter la phrase n’était plus qu’une tâche inutile puisque Razul en avait deviné la fin et avait baissé, à son tour, le regard. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire … J’ai cherché les autres, je ne sais pas combien de temps j’y suis resté … Rien. Il n’y avait rien, pas une seule trace … Ils avaient disparu … Le boss … – quelque fut l’idée qu’il avait commencé, il avait violemment secoué la tête comme pour tenter en vain de la chasser et l’avait abandonné là, suspendue où il l’avait entamé.

-Après … plus rien. J’ai du m’évanouir … L’eau, les restes de l’explosion, le sang, tout était si vague et absurde … Je ne me souviens que d’une douleur aiguë, ensuite, c’est vide …

Il ne manquait qu’extrèmement peu pour que l’on eut pu le prendre pour une statue de marbre. Seul ses lèvres semblaient avoir échappé à la paralysie irrésistible qui avait anéanti son corps, mais même celles-ci ne s’aventuraient à guère plus qu’un fragile chuchotement que son regard abstrait, vitré, distant, froidement oublié sur quelque point vague sans la moindre importance, ne voulait pas avoir la complicité de confirmer.

-Quand je me suis réveillé sur la plage, j’ai commencé par croire que j’étais mort … Puis … lorsque j’avais repris suffisamment de forces, j’ai continué à chercher … Mais en vain! – Razul s’y attendait déjà, il avait vu les mots accourir en saluant de leurs gestes larges, inflexibles, implacables … mais entendre la voix de son ami fléchir sous leurs syllabes rauques, lire la douleur sur ses traits durement crispés le faisait à son tour souffrir horriblement et pressait inexorablement son coeur palpitant. Je n’ai retrouvé personne … Au bout de tant de jours à chercher et attendre un signe, quelque chose, un espoir … Je n’ai jamais retrouvé personne … – avait-il avoué avec une vivacité qui puisait son intense aversion, amère, rispide et insupportable, des images omniprésentes de ce lancinant souvenir encore frais qui ne pouvait s’abstenir de revenir continuellement le hanter et alimenter son sentiment de culpabilité.

-Personne! ... – une secousse de désespoir avait altéré sa voix à ce mot ultime et, frappé d’un violent frisson, Sharkey avait brusquement resserré ses poings autour des bras de Razul, où ses mains s’étaient jusque là laissées rester, fermement amarrées comme des navires à un port abrité par un temps menaçant.

Celui-ci n’avait pas même tressailli mais y avait diligemment répondu en tenant avec plus de vigueur les joues de son ami entre ses mains pour lui redresser le visage et obliger ses yeux à remonter jusqu’au sien. 

-Sharkey … Écoute! – insista-t’il sans parvenir à recevoir plus qu’un regard dolent. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu! ...

Pour toute réponse, il n’obtenait qu’un pâle sourire. Mais ce seul, bref, simple petit sourire fugace – presque plutôt un étrange froissement de lèvres, une grimace –, débordant de tristesse, de culpabilité, criant de dégoût, démangé par le désespoir, un témoignage de pure souffrance, d’irrémédiable mélancolie, avait, d’un coup unique, d’une adresse, d’une précision déconcertantes, brisé le coeur de Razul, qui n’en avait jamais vu de semblable et aurait fait tout ce qui était à sa portée pour ne jamais l’avoir vu éclater sur le visage de son ami. Sa gorge s’était nouée à l’instant précis où il avait compris que c’était de l’amplitude de son malheur qu’il venait d’avoir le témoignage fidèle, l’aveu d’une vie qui s’était rendue absurde et pendait avec indifférence au-dessus du vide, enchaînée à un passé qui lui avait pulvérisé tout espoir d’un futur jusqu’au mot même, et n’y avait laissé qu’une douleur viagère et quelques étincelles de folie qui n’avait nulle part où se déchaîner …

Il n’avait pas fait ce qu’il avait pu … Il se refusait d’accepter les derniers mots de Razul, qui ne lui semblaient que le plus lâche pardon qu’il pouvait s’accorder, et auquel il préférait infiniment le supplice inapaisable du sentiment de culpabilité.

Il avait trouvé le cadavre de Kim, l’assistant du professeur Sato, qui flottait, pâle, inerte, sans vie, entre les lambeau du corps disloqué de l’hélicoptère … Cette découverte l’avait brutalement attérré quand ses pensées s’étaient, par l’immédiate suite, avidement raccrochées au boss. Où était-il? Il ne l’avait vu nulle part dans les alentours, et n’osait se résigner à croire qu’il aurait coulé à pic, pas déjà … pas sans lui … Il n’aurait pas hésité un seul instant à donner sa vie, son âme même, n’importe quoi, sacrifier le nécessaire, tout juste pour ne pas trouver le boss dans le même état déplorable que leur complice, brûlé, la chemise baignant dans le sang de son maître, le corps brisé lentement emporté par le courant comme une feuille morte qu’un ruisseau entraîne sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, tout juste pour le retrouver vivant, encore qu’inconscient. Ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour le savoir sain et sauf! ...

Sharkey l’avait longtemps cherché … D’abord jusqu’à l’évanouissement, puis longuement, après avoir repris ses esprits … Hélas, sans plus de résultats: il n’y avait aucune trace du boss, ni même de Nika … Pas le moindre signe … Ils avaient dû couler avec l’hélicoptère, morts. Comme Kim … Comme tous ces soldats – quelques uns ses amis – pendant les deux dernières grandes guerres … Le boss … mort … gisant paisiblement dans les abîmes lointains et mystérieux dont les eaux voilent les secrets, innocemment endormi, plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils enchantés, dont il n’émergerait pas même quand son corps affleurerait enfin à la surface, les poumons remplis d’eau … mort! décidément et définitivement mort … Cette séquence d’images l’avait terrifié.

Ses espoirs avaient mis du temps à s’y résigner, à renoncer face à l’évidence, avaient longtemps, obstinément tenu jusqu’au bout, hélas, il ne pouvait pas poursuivre indéfiniment ses recherches, puis des patrouilles avaient à leur tour commencé à surveiller et fouiller les côtes du secteur et les environs, apparemment sans plus de succès que lui … À cette époque-là, il avait cessé d’espérer pour désespérer, les vestiges de ses espoirs rampant sur le sol avec leur dernier souffle – il avait, à contrecoeur, fini par quitter les lieux. Vide par-dedans, creux comme un récipient qui renfermerait le néant sans oser y songer, de peur de se rendre à la démence, il avait regagné leur repaire et attendu, attendu de longues, pénibles, douloureuses et inutiles journées, sans que personne ne soit jamais revenu.

Il n’avait jamais revu le boss … Il n’avait pas fait tout ce qu’il aurait pu! ... Il aurait pu le retrouver!, continuer à insister sur ses recherches, faire quelque chose … – Quoi? – Il n’en savait rien lui-même!, quelque chose … Il aurait pu, dû! faire quelque chose de plus! ... Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie alors que le boss était mort? Comment? ... Pourquoi? ... Il ne savait pas y répondre, mais le simple fait était pour lui la plus dure et douloureuse humiliation. Il s’en voulait sévèrement, terriblement. Il devait le protéger, aurait dû le protéger, faire quelque chose … mais n’avait rien fait. Il était resté là-bas, l’air hébété à sa place en voyant le robot foncer sur eux, impuissant …

Et c’est comme ça qu’il l’avait perdu, c’était à cause de ça qu’il l’avait perdu! ... Il avait été tout à fait incapable de protéger le boss … mais il était encore en vie, lui, tandis que le boss, son boss, n’était plus, ne serait plus … Et il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi c’était possible, ou tout simplement n’arrivait pas à s’y faire, à accepter l’idée qu’il s’en était tiré alors que le boss, lui, y était resté … Dans ces conditions, être encore en vie n’était, à ses yeux, pas un miracle mais une malédiction. 

Depuis, toutes les nuits où, par épuisement, il était parvenu à fermer l’oeil, les instants terribles de ce jour-là lui revenaient sans trêve, se répétaient inlassablement, se prolongeaient et le torturaient encore et encore dans ses rêves, qui s’acharnaient à les reproduire avec une insistance affligeante et ne lui laissaient pas le moindre repos. Toutes les nuits où ses paupières étaient devenues tellement lourdes qu’il n’avait pas longtemps résisté au sommeil, il revoyait les évènements se dérouler, la tragédie accourir à pas larges, le choc fatal, puis l’explosion … Souvent tout était en feu autour de lui, depuis les côtes qui se dressaient à proximité, les restes des membres broyés de l’hélicoptère, le sous-marin qui coulait en agonisant … puis ses compagnons, qu’il lui semblait apercevoir, un peu plus loin, qui gesticulaient un instant comme pour lui signaler leur présence, lui assurer qu’ils étaient encore en vie, et, quand il les rejoignait enfin, s’allumaient comme des torches, dévorés par les flammes. D’autres fois, il ne trouvait personne, il cherchait longtemps mais se savait irrémédiablement seul … à ces occasions-là, l’hélicoptère coulait à pic, le sous-marin le suivait, puis c’était au tour de la terre de disparaître et les côtes s’effaçaient, englouties sous l’eau, et, enfin, il se retrouvait seul, errant au hasard, perdu dans une immensité bleue qui se dissipait dans une clarté livide et mourante à l’horizon, avant de s’enfoncer enfin dans l’océan, se faire entraîner loin de la surface et se noyer lentement. Certaines fois aussi, il retrouvait le cadavre de Kim qui flottait et s’agitait avec une lenteur monotone à la surface, il s’en approchait seulement avec quelques fragiles espoirs parce qu’il le savait mort, le secouait, puis en le retournant découvrait avec horreur que c’était le cadavre du colonel qu’il tenait dans les bras … D’autres encore, après l’explosion de l’hélicoptère, ils n’étaient plus sur les côtes japonaises mais sur celle de la Normandie, tout près de la plage, flottant entre des cadavres encore frais de soldats américains qui se vidaient de leur sang pour donner à l’eau un teint rougeâtre et fragile qui finissait par s’évanouir, tandis qu’une symphonie d’explosions proches et lointaines, chacune plus étourdissante et assourdissante que la précédente, éclatait et rugissait frénétiquement autour de lui, tant et si bien que, alors que les soldats continuaient à débarquer sur la plage pour s’y faire abattre, ou périssaient dans l’eau et coulaient, il s’était rendu compte, en cherchant ses compagnons au sein de ce carnage, que ceux-ci n’étaient plus qu’une collection de membres disloqués, isolés, qui flottaient chaotiquement entre d’autres qui avaient appartenu à des soldats et qui, à présent qu’aucun n’appartenait plus à personne, se réunissaient en archipels sinistres et conciliaient tous leurs efforts à colorer maladroitement les vagues qui les chassaient, pendant qu’autour d’eux les balles continuaient de siffler avec une haine venimeuse et faire des victimes … – longtemps après le débarquement de 1944, il avait vu et revu jouer dans ses rêves ces moments terribles sur la plage et à son approche, longtemps pas une nuit ne l’avait épargné aux souvenirs de l’abominable spectacle dont il avait eu la chance de ne pas rester à jamais à composer le décor, mais le temps avait fini par disperser et enterrer un peu de ces horreurs, qui avaient attendu l’instant propice pour ressusciter, revenir en force et épouser de nouveaux épisodes d’horreur pour le tourmenter ensemble, or si on lui avait dit, à cette époque, qu’avec le temps ce qu’il avait vécu pendant la guerre cesserait de hanter ses rêves, il n’était pas sûr qu’il serait de même pour ces épisodes qui étaient encore tout frais, où il n’avait pas perdu son capitaine (qui avait été comme un père pour lui), où il n’avait pas enterré de grandes amitiés, mais avait tout perdu en ne perdant qu’une seule personne … 

Parfois il ne suffisait qu’un vague moment, fermer les yeux une seconde, et les épisodes accouraient, se précipitaient et s’enchaînaient pour reconstruire cette séquence fluide et diabolique. L’explosion avait plus gravement fendu son coeur que son corps, puisque celui-ci avait commencé à cicatriser tandis que, pour le premier, la blessure était irréparable, presque mortelle. En retirer adroitement la bonne pièce, dont l’heure venait de sonner, avait suffit à faire effondrer le tout: cette seule et unique pièce, une entre tant d’autres, aussi monumentale qu’elle seule aurait basté à l’occuper et l’assouvir tout entier, à laquelle tant d’autres se liaient, de laquelle tant d’autres dépendaient si étroitement qu’elle était parvenu à devenir indispensable à son présent et à son futur, comme un vice dont aucun d’eux ne pouvait désormais s’abstenir, et qui, en s’écroulant, les avait entraîné conjointement dans sa chute. À présent la vie lui semblait vide et triste, un désert aride et hostile qu’il ne voyait plus aucune raison pour traverser, même les plus beaux paysages n’étaient, un moment, qu’un éclat de nostalgie avant de pâlir et expirer entre les brumes d’une mélancholie qui en diluait la beauté et les rendait, sans s’en apercevoir, banals et médiocres, aux couleurs défraîchies, superflues, avilies …

Malgré les semaines, la voix du boss lui revenait sans trêve, venait – comme l’écho puissant du ululement d’une cloche qui résonnerait avec une insistance rageuse dans sa tour solitaire – retentir sourdement à l’intérieur de sa tête, le tourmenter inlassablement comme un réveil qui voudrait s’assurer que son fracas restera toujours frais et présent dans sa mémoire. «Damnation!» - ce dernier mot, turgide de frustration, de promesse anticipée de revanche, d’orgueil qui ne s’est que foulé la cheville, mais s’en va préparer son retour en force la tête haute, ce rugissement de fureur de voir tout échouer si près du but ... Il avait dû pressentir la fin prochaine, mais la haine n’avait pas été pour elle – seulement pour qui l’avait appelé sans son autorisation. Il l’avait aperçu, claire comme l’aube, certaine, inévitable, et n’avait pas fui, ni désespéré, n’avait pas même montré la moindre ombre de peur, d’affliction, d’effroi, il l’avait dévisagé avec une vague malice dédaigneuse et s’y était promptement, sans vaines illusions, préparé …

Vivre sans craintes, puis mourir sans remords, mourir comme il avait vécu : hardiment, sûr de lui, fier, prêt … Il ne l’avait pas dit, n’avait pas même ébauché son demi sourire espiègle et insoucieux que Sharkey lui trouvait – sans n’avoir jamais eu l’audace de le lui avouer ouvertement – tellement délicieusement charmant, mais il l’avait toutefois, peut-être pensé: une explosion ne peut pas détruire une flamme comme elle fait si aisément à tout autre chose – elle est obligée à la reconnaître complice, appartenant au même élément, et est, depuis cet instant, condamnée à n’être que son esclave, loyale et docile, son instrument, grâce auquel elle parviendra à s’amplifier, atteindre une dimension et une puissance tout à fait nouvelles, grâce auquel, pour un instant, bref, décisif, ultime, elle s’élancera vers sa gloire, enveloppée pas un éclat tonnant et aveuglant, déployant triomphalement sa grandeur aux yeux de tous, avant de s’éteindre, de disparaître comme le protagoniste d’une légende, au moment même où l’apogée lui appartenait ...

Sharkey ne savait pas ce que le boss en pensait, s’il se voyait comme une flamme, comme une langue de feu turbulente, reluisante, impatiente, mais, à ce moment, il avait tout juste souhaité d’être suffisamment audacieux vis-à-vis du boss pour lui avouer qu’il le trouvait le plus éblouissant des incendies, le plus irrépressible, le plus indomptable, fougueux, étourdissant, défiant des incendies … qu’il le trouvait extraordinaire, bouleversant, exceptionnel, fascinant et magnifique …

Depuis que la voix du colonel avait prononcé cette sentence, depuis cet instant précis où il lui avait, avec ce seul mot, confié que leur destin était tracé, il n’avait plus un seul instant détaché les yeux de son visage, qui ne s’était pas une seule fois tourné vers lui pour les rencontrer, jusqu’au moment fatal du choc, et, tandis que les derniers intants, que Sharkey ne contemplait plus que comme un rêve, s’effeuillaient dramatiquement, il avait vainement désiré d’avouer au boss, en rafale, d’un seul souffle déterminé et modeste, tout ce qu’il ressentait envers lui, ou d’avoir le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu’il représentait pour lui, ou plutôt de ne rien lui dire du tout et lui prendre simplement la main, l’accueillir délicatement dans les siennes, la caresser soigneusement avec dévouement, la tenir serrée, chaudement à l’abri, au creux des siennes jusqu’au moment fatal, ou sinon l’embrasser directement, passionnément, avec entrain, lui montrer dans quelle folie insolite il l’avait plongé sans sembler s’en apercevoir, encore qu’au prix de se faire violemment rejeter – ce qu’il n’aurait pas supporté, mais n’aurait probablement pas eu le temps de regretter –, ou encore de quitter son siège et se placer derrière le boss pour faire de son corps une sorte d’écran, de bouclier qui s’interposerait entre lui et le centre de l’explosion et, au risque de sa propre vie, défendre celle de celui qu’il plaçait au-dessus de tout et tous. Hélas, les premières alternatives étaient d’une impertinence et d’un inconvénient bien trop insolents, d’autant plus que, encore qu’inutilement, le boss continuait aux commandes de l’hélicoptère, que jamais Sharkey n’aurait osé lui faire lâcher ainsi que s’il le lui avait demandé, puis la dernière était irréalisable puisqu’il n’avait ni l’espace nécessaire ni le moyen de se placer à l’endroit prévu et ne parvenait qu’à rester figé sur place, impuissant et vaincu, observant vaguement l’inévitable approche de la fin, qui ne s’était pas fait prier plus longuement …

Razul avait patiemment attendu que son ami fende le silence qui s’était installé entre eux et qu’il ne s’aventurait plus à troubler depuis que le sourire de Sharkey s’était dissipé.

Il n’y avait rien qu’il ne souhaitât plus fermement que de trouver le moyen de chasser l’égarement et l’abandon auquels s’était rendu ce regard qui continuait à fuir le sien, dont l’expression le perturbait et saupoudrait de craintes dont il ne connaissait pas la raison. Certes, il savait fort bien qu’à l’époque où ils avaient travaillé ensemble en Égypte sous ses ordres, Sharkey avait eu un faible pour le boss, qu’il n’avait pas vu s’éteindre, ni même vaciller d’ailleurs – et qu’il avait même espéré qui puisse aboutir quelque part puisqu’il lui avait semblé que le patron avait vu en lui quelque chose d’où lui était venue la claire préférence qu’il avait pour Sharkey face à tous les autres membres de l’équipe qu’il dirigeait –, or il ignorait tout à fait comment cette jeune et timide flamme avait réussi à mûrir, à évoluer de telle manière qu’elle avait été capable de détruire complètement, de bouleverser à tel point, de ravager si parfaitement son ami jusqu’à le laisser gisant dans l’agonie comme les ruines de l’homme qu’il avait jadis été.

-Sa voix … – au bout de quelques longs instants muets, il avait finalement laissé les mots repartir, et Razul n’avait pas eu besoin qu’il lui dise à qui appartenait la voix pour le deviner.

-… Je continue à entendre sa voix, comme un fantôme dans ma tête … Je ne parviens pas à la chasser, à l’oublier … – puis avec un sourire angoissé, les yeux brillants d’une lueur qui arracha à Razul un frisson alors qu’il essayait de la définir – sans succès hélas –, il le dévisagea enfin. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que j’ai commencé à perdre la raison! ...

Après l’instant de sursaut qu’il avait pris à digérer cette inquiétante confession, aussi délicatement qu’il le pouvait, mais d’un ton ferme et imposant qui ne demandait que pour toute réponse la crue vérité, sinon pour qu’il l’entende au moins pour que celui qui devait la révéler la reconnaisse en silence, Razul l’avait gravement – avec une gravité qui lui était complètement atypique et nouvelle – interrogé:

-Tu ne parviens pas à l’oublier ou tu ne veux pas l’oublier? ...

-J’ai essayé! … J’ai vraiment essayé … je l’ai répété sans cesse … Je me suis efforcé d’accepter qu’il … qu’il avait disparu … mais en vain! je n’y arrive tout simplement pas! Ce n’est pas possible! – si l’agonie que chaque mot portait s’abattait comme une mélodie monocorde de coups de hache sur le coeur de Razul, qui s’effilochait peu à peu en geignant, lui était à peine supportable, la brume liquide qui menaçait dangereusement de troubler l’azur limpide des yeux de son ami l’avait fait céder et il était certain que, si jamais Sharkey laissait échapper une larme, ne fût que la plus discrète, la plus petite, la seule et unique, il se changerait en fontaine et verserait à sa place toutes les restantes qu’il avait gardé, aussi facilement que si son coeur avait été – plutôt qu’une lourde éponge saturée et déjà tellement chargée d’eau qu’on avait autant de mal à la soulever qu’à la tordre pour la soulager, ce qui ne soulagerait d’ailleurs absolument rien, et qui était justement le cas de Sharkey – un bol, pas bien grand, déjà plein d’eau jusqu’à ras bord et, qu’ayant continué à tenter en vain de remplir un peu plus, au lieu de déborder gentiment, se serait brusquement renversé et aurait vidé son contenu comme une chute d’eau inépuisable. 

Suite à ce bref moment d’exaltation, Sharkey était retombé dans un désespoir amer, et s’était, à mi-voix, lancé dans un monologue découragé, débridé, effervescent, que Razul assistait sans un mot, sans oser interrompre.

-Pourquoi diable cette blessure ne veut-elle pas se refermer? ... – il craignait d’en savoir la réponse, hélas, il craignait aussi qu’elle ne fut trop absurde… tant de plaies avaient inutilement cicatrisé et, cependant, celle-là, la seule qui aurait vraiment compté d’oublier, persistait: si seulement c’eût été l’inverse! ...

-Cette damné douleur ... Pourquoi est-elle si aiguë? ... – pourquoi ne sentait-il pas cette douleur lui tourmenter physiquement les membres, les déchirer impitoyablement, si elle était aussi terrible? pourquoi insistait-elle donc ainsi alors qu’elle ne résultait d’aucune cause ordinaire, et ne semblait, justement à cause de cela, que trop – et franchement plus que les autres – réelle …

-L’explosion … – les idées et les mots lui arrivaient, les uns après les autres, déjà construits, prêts: il n’avait qu’à les laisser sortir. C’était comme si ça ne datait que d’hier … mais ça semble un si vieux souvenir déjà, comme si des siècles étaient passés depuis … sans réussir à l’effacer!

Il ne s’était attardé que pour une brève pause, avant de soupirer avec une lourde mélancolie:

-Il y a tant de choses que le temps n’arrive pas à effacer …

-J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour lui, Razul. – s’était-il à nouveau élancé sans attendre, et Razul n’avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler le petit sourire entendu, mais aussi profondément attristé, qui acquiesçait en silence «Je sais, vraiment n’importe quoi …» tandis qu’il se souvenait du jour où Sharkey l’avait quitté pour tenter – en vain, selon lui – de retrouver le patron, tout juste parce que son absence l’avait inquiété! alors que ce n’était que la première fois qu’il travaillait pour lui, et cette irréprochable loyauté qui avait, depuis le début, intrigué Razul, lui semblait à présent plus sûre, d’une consistance plus mûre et aux contours plus définis. – Toutes ces années … Nous avons traversé toutes ces dernières années presque …

-… presque la main dans la main. – Razul n’avait pas eu besoin que son ami finisse la phrase qu’il avait suspendu pour comprendre comment elle devrait s’achever, et y avait placé lui-même le point avec un autre sourire discret et délicat de complicité.

Sharkey n’avait pas voulu acquiescer parce qu’il n’y avait là que sa perspective, qui incluait réduire à un rien bien insignifiant la distance que le boss dressait entre les autres et le donjon lointain et réservé où il s’enfermait puisqu’il lui avait pourtant permis de le rejoindre dans chacune des affaires dont il s’était mêlé depuis leur rencontre, et avait fini par faire de lui son lieutenant. Il avait donc simplement rendu à son ami un sourire qui feignait de censurer amicalement les mots alors qu’il leurs reprochait tout juste d’avoir touché la vérité.

-Même s’il est parti … – s’avançait enfin Sharkey, une dernière fois. Je continue à lui appartenir entièrement, à lui seul … – puis il concluait avec une ferme détermination dont les pointes se froissaient tristement pour promettre d’une intonation grave, passionnée et dévastée à Razul et à l’univers entier – qui était un autre que le sien parce que celui-là avait été annihilé à l’instant même où il avait perdu Olrik … – Je lui appartiendrai toujours …

Cette fin lui semblait tout de même triste, comme l’une d’un de ces roman de passions condamnées qui brûlent jusqu’au tragique dénouement qu’il avait lu, et il avait vainement souhaité que quelque miracle attendrisse celui-là. Les dernières paroles de son ami avaient beau être douloureuses, elles ne semblaient plus absolument désespérées, ni déconcertées, et cela lui paraissait un assez bon signe, peut-être un début promettant s’il avait, en effet, commencé d’accepter les faits tels qu’ils étaient, aussi désagréables fussent-ils.

Interrompant la pause qu’ils avaient laissé s’installer, qui n’était pas forcément maussade, mais s’était allongée pendant des intants qui avaient semblé de longues minutes, les mains de Razul avaient quitté le visage de Sharkey pour venir se poser sur ses épaules – et heureusement que Razul avait été soigneux, parce que si, au contaire, il avait laissé tomber ses mains pour le saisir fermement par les épaules, son ami aurait, fort probablement, dû lui avouer l’existence d’une autre des cicatrices qui dataient de l’explosion, qui était semblable à celle qui le défigurait, mais, malheureusement, plus profonde et encore rudement douloureuse : celle de l’épaule droite, qui avait été complètement traversée par des fragments métalliques, alors qu’en l’y comparant son visage avait eu la chance de ne subir qu’une égratignure, et qu’il avait tout de même eu de la chance d’avoir pour sa plus grave, mais dont il avait dû s’occuper sans assistance pour retirer les éclats métalliques qui ne l’avaient pas traversé et y étaient restés plantés, comme – ne l’ayant pourtant jamais fait lui-même –, il avait déjà vu faire pendant la guerre et avait, aussi adroitement que possible, imité, ce qui faisait que son aspect était fort plus déplaisant que celui de celle qui lui fendait le visage; bref, le soin de Razul lui avait permis d’étouffer son gémissement sous un pâle sourire un peu forcé – et il avait, sans vouloir brusquer les choses, commencé :

-Sincèrement, je ne parviens pas vraiment à imaginer ce que tu ressens … – d’habitude, quelqu’un à sa place aurait plutôt dit : «J’imagine comment tu dois te sentir …», semblable ou équivalent, comme pour montrer à l’autre personne, encore qu’étant faux, qu’elle n’est pas seule et incomprise dans sa douleur, et que celle-ci n’est pas méconnue, or Razul n’avait jamais senti de douleur similaire pour tenter de composer celle de Sharkey en partant de ses souvenirs et, peu importe le combien il s’efforçait d’y arriver, il ne parvenait pas même pâlement à s’approcher d’un schéma mental qui eût pu l’aider à se figurer ce que son ami éprouvait, après avoir longuement essayé de le reconstruire à travers les émotions qu’il avait exprimé et de ce qui lui semblait devoir être devenu la relation de Sharkey avec le patron – quoique, de celle-ci, il ne savait pas plus que ce qu’il avait cru comprendre que son ami ressentait à l’égard du colonel – et dire quelque chose qui ne fut pas la vérité ne lui avait pas même traversé l’esprit. – Mais, crois-moi, ça ne te fait pas le moindre bien de t’accrocher ainsi au passé … C’est fait! c’est fini … à présent, personne ne peut plus rien y faire pour le changer! Il faut que tu le laisses partir, sa place n’est plus ici … sa place n’est plus maintenant. – il ne voulait pas sembler froid ou insensible, d’abord parce qu’il ne l’était pas, mais voir son ami aussi solidement accroché à ce passé funèbre qui le torturait, l’exaspérait, et tandis qu’il parlait, son regard inquiet s’était fixé dans les yeux de Sharkey avec insistance. – … Je sais que c’est difficile, mais il faut que tu tournes la page et que tu suives en avant!

-Je sais … – soupira Sharkey. Je sais, tu as raison, mais …

-… C’est plus simple à dire qu’à faire, je sais. Ça l’est trop souvent … – accorda son ami avant d’ajouter en illuminant son visage avec un sourire tendre et franc. Cependant, c’est pour ça aussi que je serai là pour te soutenir … Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, je serai là pour toi. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi!

Sharkey lui rendit le sourire, touché et reconnaissant, puis l’étreignit une dernière fois solidement pendant qu’il lui glissait à l’oreille quelques mots émus.

-Merci, Razul. Tu es très aimable. – remercia-t’il chaudement avant de le lâcher pour reculer d’un pas en ajoutant avec un peu d’embarras – Désolé de m’être écroulé aussi bêtement.

-Allons! je t’en prie, ne dis pas de sottises! Personne n’est de marbre! Plutôt ça que te laisser continuer à tout garder là-dedans à s’accumuler en ébullition comme dans un autocuiseur. Si je suis ton ami c’est aussi pour être présent quand tu en as besoin, tu sais! – s’indigna Razul, et Sharkey n’avait pu que lui tendre un nouveau sourire reconnaissant tandis qu’il lui donnait une claque amicale sur l’épaule.

Puis, comme le sujet semblait temporairement clos, Sharkey proposa :

-Et si nous allions prendre un verre? Je finirai bien cette après-midi avec une bonne bière! Et puis tu dois avoir des tas de choses à raconter, il me semble …

En effet, l’idée était bonne, sans compter que, après tant d’années sans nouvelles, chacun était impatient de savoir ce que l’autre était devenu.

Alors, tandis qu’il guidait son ami à travers les rues de cette ville qui lui était encore inconnue, Razul lui avait soigneusement demandé, tout en s’efforçant de taire l’amalgame d’inquiétude et d’espoir qui se cachait derrière la question :

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent?

Sharkey haussa vaguement les épaules. La question était prévisible, et, en vérité, il s’y attendait puisqu’il était aussi déjà tellement épuisé de se la poser lui-même sans n’obtenir qu’une seule et unique réponse.

Que fait-on quand on perd ce que l’on avait de plus cher, ce à quoi on avait jusque là dédié notre vie? Que fait-on quand nos rêves et notre avenir s’imobilisent à jamais sur un instant du passé d’où dorénavant ils ne sortiront plus, cet instant où l’on a échoué? … Il n’avait plus nulle part où aller depuis qu’il avait perdu le monde qu’il croyait connaître, puisqu’aucun ne semblait exister au delà de celui-là, qu’une ombre, vaste, large, hostile et inconnue… une ombre imprévisible, et une toute petite lumière, joviale et accueillante, qui éclairait sans réchauffer, mais brillait là, dans l’ombre, affectueusement à ses côtés …

-Si tu veux que je te le dise sincèrement, – finit-il par avouer – je n’en sais rien …

-Tu peux rester … – suggéra joyeusement Razul, plein d’espoir, quoiqu’encore nerveux à l’idée contrariante de laisser son ami seul si celui-ci rejetait la suggestion, sans savoir comment ou si il affronterait son dégout.

La simplicité naturelle de la phrase avait arraché à Sharkey un sourire: c’était comme si Razul – cette toute petite lumière – avait essayé de lui chuchoter doucement «Recommence, si tu veux – parce que tu peux le faire … Sans trop de hâte, et lorsque s’apaiseront tes angoisses …».

-Pourquoi pas … ? – et comme la réponse s’appliquait autant à l’une qu’à l’autre, autant à la phrase qu’il avait écouté qu’à celle qu’il lui avait semblé deviner, et en envisageant sérieusement les possibilités il y avait à l’avance donné son accord, les deux suggestions semblaient approuvées, au grand contentement de Razul.

Puis, tandis qu’ils partaient, insoucieux, se trouver un endroit où causer plus tranquillement, Razul n’avait pu s’empêcher de relancer la conversation.

-Te souviens-tu du jour où l’on s’est quitté, il y a environ sept ans? [4] – à ses côtés, Sharkey lui avait dirigé un bref geste affirmatif qui l’avait prié de poursuivre. Tu étais alors parti à la recherche du patron … Juste par curiosité, comment l’as-tu retrouvé?

-C’est le boss qui m’a retrouvé … – confessa son ami. C’est lui qui me retrouvait à chaque fois … Mais c’est une longue histoire … – écourta-t’il avec le sourire de qui s’excuse d’avoir tant à raconter alors qu’il ne sait pas si les autres sont intéressés à l’écouter.

-Bah! Nous avons le temps! …

[1] – cet épisode – de la pure invention, parce que l’auteur (si ma mémoire est bonne) n’a fait aucune référence à ce qui s’était alors produit – viendrait à la suite de l’aventure: «Le mystère de la Grande Pyrâmide», à la fin de laquelle ils se sont fait arrêter par la police  
[2] – voir «L’affaire du collier»  
[3] – la collision entre l’hélicoptère et le «Samurai», dans «Les trois formules du professeur Sato»  
[4] - selon la frise chronologique que j’ai imaginé, l’aventure «Le mystère de la Grande Pyrâmide» se déroulerait en 1951 tandis que celle «Les trois formules du professeur Sato» se passerait vers 1958 (bien que ça puisse peut-être sembler un peu court …) 

(Note : Une partie du monologue de Sharkey est inspirée du refrain de la musique «My immortal», de Evanescence, tandis que les mots que la suggestion de Razul pour qu’il reste «avait essayé de lui chuchoter doucement» sont fortement basés sur un poème.)


End file.
